Yoshee 10 Years Version
Yoshee is a official DB character who will most likely get in. Appearance Yoshee wears a White suit with a Black suit shirt. He wears two pieces of armour on his arms that protect his arms, He also wears steampunk glasses to cover his eyes from the fire. (His red scar is also gone :c) Moveset Personality Yoshee has become a more calm individual from what he once was. He helps others, makes sure they all know that nothing bad is going to happen. What differences Yoshee to Yoshee Kahgee is that fact he has decided to throw away his last name and live a free man, where he does not act like his younger self. Believing fighting for his friends is better than giving up on them, Like they have done to him. This means, nothing really makes Yoshee mad. Except when his friends are injured. Claiming that the person will get no sympathy from him. Backstory(?) After his soul and mind was set free, yoshee went to find out why his friends did the actions they have done. His soul and mind walking around a vast wasteland of nothing but obvious actions of total damage done by his so called Friends... He followed the path, but what seemed was always behind them or if he could never catch up. Normally grabbing things he found after certain battles and keeping them as loot and goodies. He then walked to the wrong area, meeting a strange group of people. There they took him in, they always seemed to point at one of the sword Yoshee had found. They called it the nageel a very ancient sword that can only be wielded by only few due to it being extremely heavy and hard to master. Saying it takes over whos soul has touched the sword and making them disappear. After hearing that something like this sword that he'd easily carry around was so important he decided to keep it along with all the other swords of his. Never questioning how people even managed to see him despite him being a ghost, as it's currently not important to the story or how Yoshee never seemed to care. Then leaving and going his own separate way from all of the people he met, he decided to train using the swords, always using the nageel more than any sword in his entire arsenal. After two years, when Yoshee had just become 35 he found a special power inside the sword. This power completely changing how he had viewed his sword since. While training Yoshee had noticed certain things he attacked with nageel left a burnt area at. Despite his sword not feeling hot or even remotely warm to him, so he went into a blacksmith, to ask him about his sword. The blacksmith asked to hold the sword, once grabbing it his hands dropped instantly to the ground, With the sound of a sizzle to it. The Blacksmith quickly checked his hands to see they have been completely burned. The blacksmith asked how Yoshee picked it up and never noticed how hot the sword really was, Yoshee shrugging looking at the man. The Blacksmith then made a plan to see how hot the sword really was. He made a armour for Yoshee the he claimed was flame and lava proof, Yoshee put it on then grabbing the ragneel. There the hands of the sword started to bright up showing how hot the sword actually was, Yoshee stood there surprised that it was even so warm. Then asking the Blacksmith even made the armour. He then quickly told Yoshee to get out of his store before be burned everything down to the ground. Yoshee looked at him, a flame in his eyes seemed to start. A large flame covered Yoshee's body as he looked at the Blacksmith, "What are you gonna do if I don't, huh punk?" Yoshee said to the store owner clearly making him mad. What Yoshee didn't notice in a matter of a few seconds he'd manage to engulf the entire store with fire, no way for the man to leave the store. The man dashed outside, getting a part of his clothing on fire. Yoshee walked out and looked at the man as he lay on the ground trying to put away the fire. "So? What are you gonna do? Huh punk?" "I'll do what I always d-" The man muttered before getting decapitated from Yoshee, before realizing his actions that he had done. Yoshee kneeled before the now dead man. "If thou act not ignorant , then thou shalt be alive." Yoshee said as he walked away from the village, seeing the fire start to spread throughout. He figured that he could of changed how he had acted, remembering that the man just wanted to get a living from what he loved to do. It being his fault that the man is no longer alive, he thought about changing his ways, becoming a man of peace. But after the thought of sweet murder also crossed thru his mind. He decided to live peacefully, as he had always wanted. 7 YEARS LATER After training everyday for the past 7 years yoshee feels like he's ready to find the people had turned him into a ghost, asking them if he could then become a friend and not a foe. He got up from his chair, leaving the room while grabbing his sword as he holds it over his shoulder. Leaving his home to try and find those idiots. smh... Upgrades *Increase LMB damage *Increase LMB damage *Slightly decrease Cooldowns Trivia go fuck yourself SOONtm btw ilikecheese066, blizziey, fyzu, sorovodor, avauxs, sirvenon, darkkyraki, and ultimatesilver are getting the character for free because 1. Avaxus, SirVenon, and Darkkyraki are just gonna give it to themselves 2. Ultimate is gonna win him like 3841 times in a row with no fail 3. Cheese, Blizziey, Fyzu, and Sorovodor are my friends fo fucking deal with it. Category:Incompleted/WIP Category:Characters Category:Male Characters